Where do we go from here
by jasmine-leigh
Summary: The war is over, but a marriage law is made. An unlikely pair is formed. Hermione is abandoned by most of her friends, she is forced to marry the dreaded potions master. And what is the secret she is trying to hide? Sirius not dead. WARNING! OC AND ABUSE!
1. Chapter 1

Where do we go from here?

Right I have decided to start all over from the beginning for two reasons one is has been edited and the other is because i lost both my password and i have a new email account and can access the old one~; I hope it will be ok! This Chapter has been sorted out and edited by: Desiraes0220  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 1:

Miss Granger,

We are writing to inform you that are eligible for Act 913 the Marriage Law. You have two weeks to get married to a wizard of your choice. If you do not, then when the two weeks are up we will pick someone for you. Our choice at that time will be final.

Once you are married you must have intercourse with your spouse at least once a week until you are with child. Birth control, both Muggle and Wizarding are hence forth now illegal and any person caught in violation of this will face harsh consequences. If conception of a child does not happen within six months, both you and your spouse will under go testing to make sure you are both fertile. If it is found that one or both are not fertile then the marriage will be annulled and proper arrangements will be made depending on the case. If these rules are not followed then the marriage will be classified as invalid, and you will be forced to marry someone else.

Have a good day,

Dolores Umbridge

Head officer of Act 913.

Hermione was stunned. She though "No, they can not do this too me, what did I ever do wrong? I thought things were suppose to be better now that the war was over." That was one of the things the light side fought for was freedom from oppression. Forcing women to be brood mares and threatening them with prison and other things was not what they fought for. Yes, since the end of the war, the number of babies born with magic had been decreasing at a very rapid rate, mainly due to in-breeding so the ministry came up with a stupid idea, a marriage law. Every Muggleborn female over the age of seventeen had to be married to a Pureblood of marriageable age.

The main idea of this was to stop interbreeding, and according to ministry healers, Muggleborns would bring in new DNA to the Wizarding world which would in turn lead to, increasing the magical power and strength of any new children.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, what in gods name are you glaring at?" Ron's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione looked over at Ron in disgust "Ronald, eat with your mouth shut. You are spitting food everywhere. It is a letter saying that I am eligible for that stupid marriage law"

"Oh, well then you're buggered" he said. "Why?" Hermione asked. Ron turned and looked directly at Hermione with a smirk on his face. That smirk disturbs her but he still hasn't got the Malfoy smirk down and probably never will. Ron says "because who in their right mind would marry a plain, bossy, buck-toothed know it all like you?"

Hermione fork froze on it way to her mouth, "What, why would he say that?" she thought frowning. "W-what did you say Ronald" she asked with venom in her voice. Ron flinched slightly but before he could answer Harry spoke up. "What he means Hermione is that we" he points to Ron, Ginny, and himself, "do not think anyone would want to marry someone who thinks she is better than everyone else and we are tired of your holier than-thou attitude. We do not need you anymore, and you always suck all the fun out of any room you enter. Who in their right mind would want to marry a stuck up snob like you?"

"Did you not listen; we do not like you and never did. You were just handy to have around when we needed answers and homework help. Sure you helped with the war but things change and well we do not need you now, so why do you go away and leave us alone so we can finally enjoy life" Ginny joined in with a look on her face like she was a cat that got the biggest blow of cream.

"Harry, guys why are you saying this?" Hermione asked tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall in front of them. "Because we never really liked; you we just felt guilty for almost getting you killed first year. Then we found that you were handy when it came to helping us get better grades, and now Harry has Ginny, and I have Lavender. They are both smart enough and pretty; we do not need the best grades anymore the Auror academy will accept us because we are war heroes so we do not need or want you anymore." Ron stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "In other words, love, fuck off" finished Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione got up from the table held her head high and walked out angrily with magic crackling around her. She did not notice that Harry, Ron and Ginny had looks of pain and horror on their faces, not from guilt of hurting their one time supposed friend but from burns on their hand were their silverware had burned them and from the boils that no one could see forming on their rear ends.

Once outside of the great hall she ran to her room. She through herself on the bed and screamed out her frustration, sadness, anger and pain. She was pissed off beyond belief. She thought to herself "I am furious! I have done everything for them! I gave up everything! I helped them when they needed it, when everyone else hated them I stood up for them! No one else, not Ginny, not Lavender, no ME!

Her anger got the best of her and she began to scream and shout and throw things. Books were thrown across the room; a chair was thrown out a window. As she picked up more and more things, she continued throwing them all over the place. Finally a loud voice interrupted her, "STOP!"

She froze then slowly turned around, wide eyed and though the newly formed silence an "Ahh shit" was heard


	2. Chapter 2

Stop!" a voice screamed. Hermione turned and a mumbled, "Ahh shit!" was heard thought the newly formed silence. "Sirius, Remus, um … hi," Hermione greeted them, looking slightly sheepish.

"Merlin, Hermione, what are you doing?" Sirius asked. "Um, nothing," Hermione said, though everyone in the room including her knew it was absolute shit. "What a crap lie," she thought to herself; "Note to self: learn to lie better." "Uh huh, yea right. Hermione have you seen the state of this room? It does not look like 'nothing,'" Sirius said with a chuckle. "Sorry," Hermione said. "I was just upset with the whole marriage law thing," she tried to sound convincing and nonchalant but failed miserably.

"Hermione, love, do not lie, you can't fool us, and honestly it does not suit you," Sirius said with a fake stern look on his face.

"Is this about Harry and Ron?" asked Remus. "No!" she said immediately. "It has nothing to do with them!" Who did she think she was, lying to them, they knew her too well and they probably heard what the others said.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius, "We caught the end of the conversation between the four of you, so please don't fret; you can tell us. Besides what those little shits said is complete rubbish and I can not even begin to describe how disappointed I am with them." Remus retorted.

"Yes, it is the mean things Harry, Ginny and Ron said as well as this stupid new marriage law! I have two weeks to find someone to live the rest of my life with! And gods, then to have them say that. Remus what's happened to them? I do not understand how they could betray me like that. What did I do to them?" Hermione erupted.

"You will do fine 'Mione, don't worry. I am sure that someone will ask for you, but I think the Headmaster will be concerned about the wrong type that might want revenge for your part in the war using this law to try to get to you" Remus said sadly.

"Yeah you might be right. Sorry about before, I just did not know what to do, again I am sorry. I did get a note from the Headmaster but I don't know where it is right now; who knows where it is with the mess I've made," she said in embarrassment.

"Right, well then, do you want help cleaning up?" Remus asked. "No that's ok; thanks anyways. Hermione said. "I am just going to tidy up then take a nap before dinner. I will see you guys later; thanks though for listening and caring." "Hey, hey cub you don't have to thanks us it's a privilege not a chore." Remus stated with a smile. "Yea now if I can only figure out what the hell is up with my god-son, life would be perfect." Sirius said mischievously.

"Sirius, thanks, but do not do anything rash to Harry. No matter how mad I am right now, I still think he needs you or he might just succumb to what ever the hell is happening. Then we will not have any hope of getting him back; not that I would forgive him for what he said, but still." Hermione stated.

"I know, I know; well either way we will let you know what we find out." Sirius interrupted her.

Sighing Hermione said "Yea sure, bye, guys" They finally left, leaving Hermione to her thoughts of what had happened, what she was going to do about the marriage law, and most importantly about Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Next chapter is about Hermione, Ron and Harry and how they started spilling up.


	3. Chapter 3

Edited by tenar10

Hermione's memories

I can remember when we started to drift apart, it happened this summer. At the end of last year when Death Eaters had invaded the castle Harry, myself and Ron had a fight with Voldemort. It was very brutal and Harry nearly died.

After the battle we all returned to number 12 Grimmauld place and that's when it started. The guys started to talk less and less to me, Ginny hardly ever spoke to me and when ever I entered a room they always fell into silence. At the time I thought nothing of it, I was too busy researching the veil and all the mysteries surrounding it, hoping to find a way to get Sirius back, and in the end I managed too.

Other people began ignoring me as well, Mrs. Weasley began to speak less and less to me not that I minded the lack of "a proper witch does this and does that and cares about this" that she usually talked to me about. Bill and Charlie hardly ever spoke to me anyway so I didn't see any difference there, Fleur well, Fleur either hated me anyway or was always indifferent when it came to me. And other younger members of the order also began to ignore me. I hadn't actually realized how bad it was until we came back to school.

The only time most people spoke to me was when they needed something, apart from then there was only silence around me.

These last two weeks have been especially hard; it is as though the whole school has turned against me. The only people that speak to me now are Remus, Sirius ,the teachers, the Headmaster (he was always friendly to damn near anyone no matter who they were unless they harmed one of his precious students) and any one who wants help. It was like being in the muggle world again, the odd one looking in. I was once again feeling like the freak on the outside; it was depressing really.

My appointment with Professor Dumbledore wasn't really helpful he advised me that should anyone propose to me that I should not take the offer without consulting him first and that he was working on making sure that if the Ministry chooses someone for me that that person would be trustworthy. Well the two week have passed now.

The ministry list should come out soon stating who I have to marry, there was no chance of finding someone appropriate to marry me, Ron was right, no one proposed or anything, I mean who would? The whole school was standing by the "Boy- who- lived-to-finally-vanquish-the- greatest-evil-of-all-time in his I-now-hate-the-know-it-all Granger phase. Who in their right mind would want some one as bossy, plain or buck toothed as me? When they don't even get to be associated with the great Harry Potter now that I am not his friend anymore? The answer was, no one, not that I can blame them really.

I feel sorry for who ever it is that I have to get married to. I really do. I'm on my way to see the list of people who like me have not been proposed to or didn't find a suitable spouse. There are not a lot of us, about 20 altogether some are crying; they obviously do not like their husbands or wives to-be.

As I draw closer they all suddenly get quiet and look at each other, I step forward and look for my name, I see and the name opposite it. My breath catches in my throat damn. No this is dreadful; no wonder they are all staring. Hell if I was one of them I would stare too. It was then that the whispers began.

"I don't know who I feel sorry for her, or him!" "Poor thing marrying him, and I thought mine was bad" "unlucky sods" I begin to walk away, to get away from the whispers. Not him. Why him? Does god really hate me that much? What was Dumbledore thinking this is his rest assured I'll make sure it's someone trust worthy and that you can finish your schooling solution?

I can't believe it; as I turn the corner I bump into someone, but not just any someone, my future husband. I look up at him and he doesn't look happy at all. Oh god well here goes, "Hello Professor Snape, I think we need to talk."

Hope you liked it.

Just a note to say, yes Hermione is depressed and has a lack of self-confidence and what seems like the worst luck ever. It will become clear why later on the story. Remember almost everyone is way OOC in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

It is done. I am officially married to my Potions professor, how bad is that? The look on Professor Snape's face when he realized who he had to marry would have been comical at any other time.

He was not impressed. He went to Dumbledore to see if he could sort it out but of course he couldn't, so we were forced to be married. It was a quick and simple ceremony with just me, Professor Snape, Dumbledore and Professor McGonogall, I had hoped Harry and Ron would be there but apparently not, when I told them who I was marrying they just sneered at me and walked away again.

So all we need to do now is the whole sex part, which I am not looking forward to.

I have never done it before and I have no idea on what I supposed to do. I never thought I would say it, but books can only take you so far.

And my scars, what do I do about those? I have them all over my back. I will have to do a small glamour and make sure I put on a nightgown or something before I fall asleep other wise he will ask questions that I am not ready to answer.

I mean how many people do you know that have whip marks on their back? Or the word witch carved into the top of the back? Or freak or… right that's enough; less thinking Granger!

Right, glamour charms; need to use the strongest one I can find. Right, where do I find those, the library, yes the library that's a safe place no danger there. No Harry or Ron there.

*4 hours later*

"Yes! I have found it! I am a genius" I have found the glamour charm that I need, it last for up to 4 hour hours, that should be plenty of time. This will be brilliant.

I head off to my new rooms in the dungeons, not at all ready for tonight, Professor Snape… no Severus, must remember to call him by his first name; said that it would be pleasurable and that it won't hurt a lot. I hope so and I hope that we can do it in the dark. I knock on the door and walk into my new home.

"Good evening Miss Granger, come on lets get started straight away"

-----------------------------------That's the end of Hermione's P.O.V. ---------------  
-----------------------------------Next is Severus'------------------------------------

Severus Snape stormed into Dumbledore's office; eyes a blazing and robes snapping around his feet as if they too could feel Severus' anger.

Headmaster Dumbledore sat calmly behind his desk sucking on his favourite sweet, lemon drops.  
As Severus approached him, he held out a bowl full of the treats smiling broadly at Severus. Severus quickly pushed the bowl way with his hand and placed both hands firmly on the Headmaster's desk.

"Headmaster what is the meaning of this marriage to the Granger Girl. She is too young and also one of my students; I will not stand for this! I demand this is put to a stop now. How could those fools at the Ministry think this would be a good idea? It will only bring angry parents and mockery upon this school." Severus snarled.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly setting the bowl of lemon drops aside.

"Sorry my boy, but I have no say in this law. If the Ministry has decided that you will marry Miss Granger, then I am afraid you will have to do so. It is either that or you might be placed with some one worse, and she most certainly will end up with a Death Eater. I have heard that Lucius Malfoy is still trying to get her for his son Draco. Think of it as a mission Severus, it can most likely save her life, all you have to do is marry her" he said.

"Are you insane you old coot!" Severus screamed.

"She is my student; a young 17 year old female student, how am I supposed to marry her? He parents will go ballistic!" Severus countered.

"No they won't, they were killed in the summer before Hermione's sixth year." Dumbledore explained sadly.

"I am sorry Severus, but the sooner you marry her, the better. People will understand that you are both subject to the marriage law. On the bright side, you both have a thirst for knowledge and are very smart. She is a very practical young lady, with a calm and sensible demeanor. You two are a perfect match. So when will I be hosting this wedding, tonight? It would be best to get it done as soon as possible"

"but… but", Severus spluttered. "Tomorrow it is then" said Dumbledore happily.

Severus shot him an evil glare and stormed out, leaving a happily chuckling Dumbledore who happily popped another lemon drop into his mouth and thought that Severus had probably just met his match.


	5. Chapter 5

Where do we go from here chapter 5

I step into the living room and walk up to where Professor Snape is sitting. He doesn't seem happy about this whole situation, and what we are forced to do. Well, that makes two of us. He glances up when I walk into the room and looks at my face.

"Good evening Miss Granger, shall we get started straight away"

"Yes Sir" I say nervously, and follow him into the bedroom.

The bedroom is extremely large and the bed itself is huge! The walls are a deep green colour and the bed is mahogany with an emerald green silk bedspread embroidered in silver, well what do I expect? He is the head of Slytherin house after all.

He walks over to the bed and stands next to it, he then looks at me. I'm confused; do I walk over to him or do I get undressed and get into bed? What does he expect me to do?

He seems to take pity on my confusion, because he comes over to me and says, "Get changed in the bathroom, I will wait here." I sigh in relief, I am really not looking forward to it I have been told that the first time always hurts.

Finally I finish changing, take a breath and smooth my night gown down one more time; and then I step back out into the bedroom.

Snape is waiting in front of the bed. When he sees me he frowns and motions me to come to him. I walk over to stand directly in front of him; nervously I scrunch my toes into the carpet.

He takes one look at my terrified face and chuckles.

"Do not worry, Hermione, it will not be that bad" he says and leans down to kiss me. Wow! I would have never expected him to be able to kiss like that! I am gasping for breath as I look up at him my insides feeling all jittery, and ask "Professor, would you mind turning the lights off?"

I ask although he won't see my scars because of the glamour, I just don't want him seeing my body. I fear that if he does he will be disgusted and he won't want to have sex with me; then the marriage won't be valid. He nods and wordlessly dims the lights. I frown at him and wave my wand so that the lights turn off completely.

"Miss Granger, what do you think you are doing?" he asks,

"Well, its just that I am not… well the thing is… I mean" I can't seem to get the words out, I begin to shake a little with nervousness,

"Just spit it out already!" he blurts.

I jump, "I'm nervous because I have never done this before and I have never actually been nude in front of another person" I finally spit out, it is not the complete truth and it is not the real reason behind why I am stuttering but it will do.

He looks at me, "Miss… Hermione, it will be fine. The lights are dimmed and I can hardly see you, mostly just the outline of your body. As long as I can get you aroused enough it will not hurt that much" he pauses, "now are you ready to proceed?" he asks,

"I suppose so Professor" I say.

"Severus." He says, "Despite the fact that we are being forced into this intimacy, I believe addressing each other by our given names would be appropriate. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Prof- Severus," I say quietly.

He walks over to me once more and brings his head down towards mine for another kiss. He continues to kiss me until my knees become weak and wobbly; he then leads me over to the bed and begins to undress me.

As he uncovers each part of my skin he kisses it. I can't help the occasional moan or gasp, I really can't it just feels right to do it. Curling his fingers into my hair he pulls me closer and begins to kiss me again, his tongue lightly brushing my lips causing a deep longing to start deep inside.

As we kiss longer I start to try to do the same to him, undressing him slowly. I dare to place the random kiss onto his skin as I expose it to the dim light of the room. It takes longer because of all the bloody buttons though!

Finally he finishes getting me undressed and eases me onto the bed, putting his mouth over my left nipple while playing with the right with his nimble fingers. I moan and try to push myself up farther on the bed.

I squirm this way and that as his hands roam over my body, trying to get rid of the fire that is in-between my legs. I must have said this aloud because he asks if I want him to get rid of the burning.

"Yes!" I half yell and half moan. I squeal when I feel his fingers on my pussy. It feels so right, so good; when he pushes them inside of me "Oh Merlin!" I scream in delight. I scream some more when he begins pumping in and out of me.

"More!" I yell. I have no idea what I want only that I want more of what he is giving me. He slides down my body kissing me all the way down until he settles between my legs. I jump when his tongue slips out and licks my nether lips. I squeal and try to push him off. He can't really want to do that can he? It is wrong and so dirty. So why does it feel so good? I try to pull him off but he chuckles and holds me down continuing to lick me.

I feel something that seems to be building inside of me and it feels weird I don't like it; it is like a bubble of pleasure that keeps getting bigger and bigger. He keeps licking one spot that makes me feel as though I am about to explode. I try to push him off, gasping "Its too much, Stop" he either doesn't hear me or just ignores me because he continues relentlessly.

The feeling continues to build and when I am at the peak of something he slides upward in the bed and suddenly thrusts inside of me. I hardly feel any discomfort, he was right this is truly a pleasurable act and, oh the pleasure! Damn it feels wonderful.

He pumps in and out faster and faster until I am holding him and screaming out in pleasure. He does not slow down at all but continues to thrust through my orgasm. He kisses me along my neck and growls into my ear, "Did I not tell you this would be good?" his voice smug. Lifting one of my legs he catches it in the crook of his elbow and pushes even deeper, it seems to get better and better every time. Finally on my next orgasm I hear him roar as he comes as well. He pulls out of me and flops on to the bed next to me pulling me close with one strong arm.

"So good, so perfect" he gasps and falls asleep. I creep out of bed to put on my bed clothes and then get back into the bed as far away from him as possible. I lay there thinking for hours until I finally fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Where do we go from here chapter 6

By the way we meet an extra character of mine in this chapter J

Severus' point of view, thanks for reading!

While I lay here I think about all of the strange things that happened tonight. First thing was the glamour- when she entered the room I noticed it straight away. The glamour seemed to cover most of her back, she does not know that I noticed it but I did. I will work out why she had need of one.

Another thing that I found strange would be the lights; I understand that most females are afraid that their bodies are not good enough or that they think that they are too fat. But I love all females of any size and shape; it is what is on the inside that counts. So I thought I would compromise and dim the lights but all she did was whip out her wand and turn them off completely. Is she that ashamed of her body that she feels like she has to hide it from my eyes?

The last thing that caught my attention was her aversion to touch; this is the most unusual for me. She really did not want me to touch her at all. It took some argument just for me to touch her, now that I think about it, even though she comforts people she never _actually_ touches them unless she has to. But even then she flinches and pulls away as soon as possible.

The whole evening was very peculiar and Miss Hermione Granger is very different. I will most definitely be watching her over the next few days. But for now I must sleep. I look over my shoulder and there she is half hanging off the far side of the bed, fast asleep.

Well I can not just leave her like that can I? No, she will end up falling off of the bed and hurting herself. I put my arm around her waist and pull her over to me. I gaze down at her face; when she sleeps she looks so cute I think. Soon enough my eyelids begin to droop and I too fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in Hermione's point of view--------------------

I wake up after a few hours of sleep, and look around, I try to turn over but I can't, something is holding me down!

I push against what ever it is; trying to get it off of me. I look down and to my relief see that it is Professor Snape's arm. I try to lift it away but he holds on tighter. I growl in frustration, "Move! Let me up!" I struggle some more, and finally he wakes up.

"What are you doing you silly woman?" he asks, "It is 5 o'clock on Sunday morning go back to sleep" he says and snuggles up into my back. I freeze; my back! the glamour must have worn off by now. Shit.

I begin to struggle even more, kicking my feet, trying to get him off of me. He sits up "What!" he bellows.

"I… err I need the bathroom and you were holding me down" I say.

He grunts and falls back to sleep. Good. I can't have him getting suspicious can I? I make my way into the bathroom and check my back. It is a good thing that I did; my scars are really obvious. If he had seen them then he would have asked awkward questions about my scars. Then they would all know what I am and I can't have that happen.

Thinking about my scars gives me flashbacks, taking me back to the cell. Returning too the knives and whips and needles and… stop! Breathe one and two, one and two.

Well what can I say? It was a bad place that I deserved to go to for doing what I did. Killing my fam … no! Stop thinking!

Finally I finish getting ready for the day and leave our rooms heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

*Else where and a few hours later so about 11 o'clock*

An evil laugh echoed through the house, "Yes this is the Mudblood's brother's house" a voice yelled out. More laughter followed by screams, a boy's screams.

More laughter, "Look at the little muggle bleed, tell me boy who is your sister?" a voice asks.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger, but you can't hurt her, she is not here; she is at a safe place"

"Never mind you can be the entertainment till she comes, Crucio!"

*Back to Hermione*

I was in the library when it happened; the sudden pain in my chest, as though my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I fell to the floor screaming "Kyle!"

My brother, well step brother, is in pain. He is going to die; I can feel it. More pain washes over me, "KYLE!" I scream. Teachers and students are surrounding me.

There is a reason I am feeling all of this pain; after everything that happened last summer I gave my brother a charm that alerts me if he is in trouble from any magical source. The pain shows me that he is. I need to get to him; he is all that I have left. I must protect him at all costs.

I drag myself to my feet, and a flare of pure magic bursts from my body throwing those around me away and to the ground.

I get up and begin to run. I race past anyone that gets in the way, but I'm too slow. Fuck it; I don't care if they find out. I morph into my Animagus form, a white panther and begin to run even faster. Sprinting towards the front doors my only thought is to get out of the gates so that I can apparate to my brothers house.

*mean while, at the orders head quarters a few minutes before Hermione's attack.*

"Severus, Remus and Sirius, we have reports of a death eater attack on a family of Muggles. I want you to go and sort this out, understood" asked Dumbledore?

"Yes sir" they all answered and apparated.


	7. Chapter 7

Where do we go from here chapter 7

Severus's point of view.

The house was a wreck, it was hardly even standing. It looked like someone had decided to blow the building up. Part of the building was burned and only a partial wall was still standing. According to Dumbledore, there should be a young boy alive among the debris.

We searched through the rubble trying to find any survivors. The few Death Eaters that were there seemed to have taken it upon themselves to make as much damage as possible, the bastards.

"Severus, Remus! Over here!" a voice cuts through my thoughts. It is Sirius; he must have found some-one.

"Quick! It's a young lad, doesn't look like he'll live much longer!" he yells. I run over and take a look, for once he is right, and the lad won't live that much longer. The only thing we can do now is make him as comfortable as possible.

The boy coughs and looks up at me, "Who" he gasps "are you?"

"Severus Snape" I answer, "you?"

"Kyle, Kyle Granger" he says. I'm shocked; is he Hermione's brother? No one at Hogwarts knew she had a sibling, is he a wizard too?

"Are you related to Hermione?" I ask and he nods, wincing.

"How do you know her?" he asked me, followed by a coughing fit.

"She is my wife" I say quietly.

"Oh" he answers weakly.

He gives me an odd look, "Aren't you a bit old for her?" he asks looking a bit suspicious.

I glare at him, "I had no choice in the matter, and neither did she. It was a pairing made by the ministry of magic" I say.

"Will you look after her?" he asks hopefully.

"I will try my best" I promise solemnly.

"Do me a favour" he coughs once again.

"What is it?" I ask worried that his breathing is growing shallower.

"Keep the dark ones away from her!" he half yells.

"The dark ones; who are they?" I ask in confusion.

"You mean she hasn't told you?" he looks worried,

"What should I know?" I query.

"Have you not seen her back?" he asks, followed by another coughing fit, weaker then the last one. He won't last long now.

"No" I say "She insists on wearing a glamour when we are alone."

"I wonder why she didn't show you, if you're married then she should have told you and shown you. Can't believe it, little 'Mione all grown up and married" he laughs weakly.

"Tell me boy, what about the dark ones, what are they!" I demand.

"Can you do that mind reader thingy?" he asks. I nod that I can.

"Take a look in my head I will show you as much as I know. But just remember it will probably a lot worse now, I wasn't there to help her all the time" he says.

I pull out my wand, and whisper "Legilimens"; visions and flashbacks flow past my eyes. I can't believe these visions. Dear god what has happened to my wife? This is just sick. Why would some-one do that?

I am roughly pulled out of his mind when I hear the crack of Apparition. I look up and see a blur running towards us. I hastily get my wand out and ready just in case it is another Death Eater.


	8. Chapter 8

Where Do We Go From Here: Chapter 8

Severus' POV:

I look up and grab my wand only to see Hermione running towards us. She throws herself down to the floor and grabs her brother.

"Kyle! What happened, are you ok?" she asks, looking over him worriedly.

"Mione, chill. It is all good. Just a little bit of pain and then soon it will all go away, don't you worry about it." he says with false bravado.

"What do you mean it will all go away?" she asks, concern clouding her features.

"Mione, Sis, you know I love you right?" he says weakly.

"Yeah, and I love you too.", she replies looking even more worried.

"Good well, I'm dying Sis…", he says; coughing up bright red blood.

"What! No!" she wails clutching him tighter to herself.

"I have to tell you Mione, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." he says.

I look up at Remus and Sirius they both look confused as hell.

"What do you mean?" she asks, staring at him oddly.

"From the Dark Ones , I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I love you so much Sis; always remember…" he takes one last breath; the rattling sound in chest his final statement.

"NO!" Hermione screams, "BREATHE! Kyle breathe!" She screams and collapses into tears on his chest; sobbing uncontrollably.

I wordlessly converse with Sirius and Remus. They nod as I walk forward and pick Hermione up. She tries to fight against me, trying to get back to her brother, but I continue to rock her and activate my Portkey.

I carry her in my arms through our rooms and put her onto the bed. She grabs onto my cloak and pulls me to her all the while crying and whimpering for her dead brother.

It takes her a few hours to calm down and fall asleep. All the while the images (that I took from her brother's thoughts) are running through my mind.

The things that I saw made a Death Eater revel look like a picnic. Why did she never tell anyone? Is that why she made me turn the lights off last night? Most probably; I bet the scars are terrible.

I must speak to Dumbledore; I wonder if he had any idea about this?

_____________________________________________________

"ALBUS!" I yell, walking into his office stopping immediately in front of his desk.

"What is it Severus? Care for a lemon drop?" he asks, looking up from his papers.

"Did you know about my wife's childhood?" I ask; leaning forward over his desk. Faulkes trills softly in the background a sound of concern.

"No, nothing unusual; top of her class; always exceptionally bright, her parents are dentists and she has one younger sibling ." he answers bluntly. "As far as I know she had a normal Muggle up bringing."

"Well when I was talking to her brother as he died, he told me to look into his mind. I do so and I see these priests. What they did to her was sick!" I end up shouting at him.

"Slow down Severus, what is it?" he asks.

"Look into my bloody mind!" I yell nearly sobbing. "They were beating her Albus! Torturing her; trying to 'cleanse her soul' from what they viewed as wickedness."

He does as I ask and soon the look on his face is one of horror.

"I had no idea my boy, but we will get to the bottom of this!" he exclaims. His face now full of rage, that his best student had been treated in such a way.


	9. Chapter 9

Where do we go from here? Chapter 9

Hermione's point of view.

I can't believe it, he is gone. My brother Kyle is dead; my only surviving relative is dead. I couldn't save him. What is the point of being a witch, and helping people when I can't even save my own family?

When he was talking to me, about the priests he nearly gave it away, my secret. Stupid git!

Well it will be okay; if he asks, then I can just tell Severus that it was the ramblings of a dying man, and not to be taken seriously. Not that it would matter, I killed them; the priests that is. They took it too far last summer and I killed them: just before the final battle.

The priests were horrid people. They didn't like the idea of magic or witches and wizards. When my parents took me to meet them they were delighted, a real witch to torture and hurt! It was like an early Christmas for them; the bastards.

The first time I met them just after my first year, I was horrified, they strapped me to a table and shoved needles into my skin to try and bleed out the evil. They were not impressed, when I began healing. My magic realized my body was in trouble and that it needed to help. Of course that did me no good, it just meant that they could hurt me a lot and not have to worry about the marks and scars.

I only have a few scars now, the two carvings and whip marks are all that I have from my times down in the basement of their houses. Sick twisted fucks, it is ok though, I killed them. It was incidental magic so the ministry couldn't trace it, lucky me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a week since the death of my brother. Severus has made many attempts to talk to me, and to ask me about the priests. But every time he tries I cut him off and either walk away or just ignore him. I know it is not fair to do that to him, I mean he is my husband and he does have a right to know… but I can't tell him; at least not yet. It is my secret not his.

Harry, Ginny and Ron still ignore me completely. They don't even look at me anymore. The only time they do, the look is either filled with disgust or pity. Pity because some-how it got round school that my brother was killed by rogue death eaters; disgust because I am married to Snape.

Neville and Luna talk to me though, they are dating and I couldn't be happier for them. According to Luna, they are going to marry the year after she leaves Hogwarts and spend their honeymoon in Africa searching for some mysterious creature that I can-not remember the name off. Neville of course has no idea about this…

"Umm, Mrs. Snape?" a voice interrupts my thoughts. I look down to see a little first year looking at me.

"Yes?" I answer, setting aside my books.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, and he told me to tell you that he likes malt-teasers" he says looking a bit nervous. I sigh. I have been expecting this since last week.

"Yes, okay" I say. The first year runs off. I pack my things and begin the walk to the Headmaster's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Mrs. Snape, please come in and take a seat. Care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asks. He sits down behind his desk, and continues eating his favorite lemon drops.

"No, thank you Headmaster" I say and take a seat.

"How are you coping my dear?" he asks, his voice filled with concern.

"Fine thank you Sir." I answer; we both know it's a lie and that I am severely depressed.

"Mrs. Snape, I asked you to come here today because a few things have come to my attention about yourself and your brother." he says, the formalities have finished and he gets straight to the point.

"And they are what exactly Headmaster?" I ask, not willing to divulge any of my experiences to Dumbledore.

"It has come to my attention that you" he pauses "have been hurt by your family" he says. What a lovely topic to discuss I think to myself.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about Headmaster. I have never been abused by my parents; besides my parents are dead." I answer.

He peers over his glasses at me, with those bloody twinkly eyes of his; looking at me as though he is trying to get into my head and soul.

"Are you sure about that Mrs. Snape?" he asks.

"Extremely sure" I answer.

"Well, you see your brother; just before he died said many interesting things to your husband and I believe that we need to talk about them" he pauses. "He said that you were hurt by both your parents and a group of something called priests, what do you have to say about that?" he finishes.

"I would have to say that they are most likely the ramblings of a dying boy." I say. "There is no truth behind them, I have never been hurt by my parents and the only priests that I know of are those that work at my local church." At the mention of my old church a shiver passes down my spine, and I try desperately not to think of the place. He looks at me sadly; it is as if he knows that I am lying.

"Are we finished here Headmaster?" I ask, desperate to get away.

"I'm afraid not Hermione, you see in cases like this we have to use Veritaserum to make sure you are telling the truth."

"Veritaserum!" I yell and jump to my feet. "There is NO case here and no need of Veritaserum!" I scream at him.

"Mrs. Snape, please understand, if there are indeed priests out there that are hurting Muggleborns then the school must know so that we can deal with this." he argues back. I turn and begin to walk towards the door.

"Mrs. Snape! GET back here!" he demands. I ignore him and continue walking just before I reach the door he says

"I'm afraid you leave me no choice" I look at him questioningly when the door opens and in walk Remus, Sirius and Severus.

Remus walks towards me, "I'm sorry Hermione, but this is for your own good." he says. I look at him and attempt to walk back when two sets of hands grab my arms. I look at the owners of the hands, Remus and Sirius, in disbelief.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?" I ask.

It is Remus that answers; "We are doing something for your own good" he says as they begin to drag me back into the room; toward Dumbledore and towards the Veritaserum.


	10. Chapter 10

Where do we go from here? Chapter 10.

A.N. I just wanted to say thankyou to all of you who have reviewed or put me on Story alert or Favourited by story, it means alot to me when i check my inbox and there is a load of reviews, it helps to put a big smile on my face =] So thank You!

Also a thankyou to my beta tenar10 who without, my fic would be crap as and full of stupid mistakes, lol.

------------------------Last time--------------------------

It is Remus that answers; "We are doing something for your own good" he says as they begin to drag me back into the room; toward Dumbledore and towards the Veritaserum.

--------------------This time----------------------------------

No! You can't do this!" I scream and begin to thrash around in the arms that are pulling me back into Dumbledore's office. They ignore me. They manage to pull me into the room and force me into a chair.

"Get off of me!" I yell once more, trying to get out of this blasted chair. Once I am sat down, ropes seem to appear from the chairs arms and wrap around my wrists tying me to the chair with no chance of getting out.

Miss Granger Calm down!" bellows Snape, I turn to him. And with a smirk I say "It is Mrs. Snape, remember dear husband" he glares at me, which I return in full force. I yell once again "Get me out of this damn chair!" Remus and Sirius look everywhere but directly at me, while Dumbledore just looks sadly at me over his clasped hands.

"Mrs. Snape, I'm sorry about doing this but cases like this need to be investigated, now then will you answer our questions or will I have to use Veritaserum?" he asks.

There is NO case here; there is nothing to be concerned with!" I scream at him. He looks at me, "Are you sure about that?" he asks. "Of course I'm sure!" I yell. "I see" he answers and turns to Severus. "Did you bring the Veritaserum?"

"Yes Headmaster, I did" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bottle of the clear liquid. "I will ask you once more Hermione, will you answer my questions or not?" he asks me again. I don't even look at him. Severus swoops forward and grabs my chin forcing me to look into his eyes, "You will answer the question, _wife" _The last word is hissed at me, the sneering bastard. I look at the Headmaster "There is nothing for me to answer because nothing happened" I repeat once again.

"Mrs. Snape you give me no choice" he says, and nods to Severus, who grabs the vial of Veritaserum, and tries to force in into my mouth. I keep my mouth closed and begin to thrash in my chair. He growls at me "Open your mouth before I do it for you" I glare at him and keep it closed. "Remus!" he barks, "Hold her head back".

The mentioned man steps forward nodding, and grabs the back of my head tilting it back gently, this keeps me still but there is no chance that I will be opening my mouth no matter what! Severus seems to be getting a tad bit angry about the fact that I will not open my mouth, because he screams at me "Open you fucking mouth!"

I continue to glare at him, and he seems stuck on what to do, Sirius steps forward, "You're an idiot Snape; she's breathing through her nose and will probably not open her mouth. To get her to open her mouth you will have to stop the air supply through her nose because then her mouth will open so that she can breathe". "Bastard!" I scream inside my head. Severus nods at him and then does exactly what he suggested. I can only last for a few moments with-out air and my mouth falls open to let air in. He takes this chance to pour the potion down my throat. I choke and eventually swallow it.

-------Normal view---------

Severus, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore all watch and wait for the potion to start working and when it finally does there is a notable change in her behaviour. Her breathing goes back to normal, she stops thrashing around and she seems calmer.

It is Dumbledore that speaks first; "Can you please state your full name?" he asks. She nods. "My full name is Hermione Jane Snape," And your age please?" asks Dumbledore, she nods again "17"

"Mrs. Snape, we have some extremely serious questions to ask you, and I want you to answer them, do you understand?" asks Dumbledore. Once again, Hermione nods.

"Good, well then straight to the point, where you ever abused during your time at home?" he asks. "No" she answers. Severus and the others share a look between them, something is obviously wrong with the potion if she is still able to lie. "Are you telling the truth Hermione" asks Remus, "yes Sir" she answers. They look at each other. They ask a few normal questions to check to see if the potion is actually working, and when they realised it was, they were at a loss of what to do next.

"I have an idea" said Sirius stepping forward.

"Don't hurt your head Black." Severus sneered.

"Get fucked Snape" Sirius shot back.

"Well actually I did a few nights back", Severus says with a leer.

Sirius glares at him and Remus steps forward "ok then… lets all calm down, Sirius what was your idea?" he asks.

Sirius stepped forward, "Hermione love, can you hear me?" he asks. "Yes sir" she answered.

"You say you were not abused yet, we have evidence that suggests that you do, and did you parents hurt you? Or was it someone else?" he asks.

Silence, she doesn't answer, a look of pain crosses her face, it is clear she is trying t not answer.

"I asked you a question Hermione, now answer it please." Sirius says.

She takes a breath. "No my parents never hurt me".

"Well did someone else abuse you?" He asks once again.

"No sir, the word 'abuse' implies that I didn't deserve to be punished."

Sirius shares another look with the others before continuing, "Hermione. Where you perhaps… hurt by someone?" he asks.

"Yes" she answers.

"Who hurt you?" he asks.

"The Priests" she answers.


	11. Chapter 11

Where do we go from here? Chapter 11.

NOT ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER, PLEASE JUST READ THIS BIT --- Because im moving house and will not have the internet for about a week later, i should hopefully have time to write a load of new chapters, but the thing is, im a tad bit stuck and what to have happen next, so if you have any ideas they are most welcome, and thanks to all of you well wishers =]

"The priests", she answered.

Sirius looked at her. "And who are they?"

She looks sadly at him, "They are the ones that hurt me."

Severus steps forward, "What do you mean they hurt you? How did they hurt you?" She doesn't answer; she is trying to fight the potion again. "I demand you tell me!" he bellows concern reflected on his face.

She begins to cry, "They beat me, whipped me, stabbed me; they carved things into me and tried to drown me. They tried to hang me, tried to see if I could fly, stabbed needles into me, they even electrocuted me!" By the time she was finished she was screaming at them; thrashing in her seat and crying. The people in the room all looked shocked and where all staring at her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Dumbledore.

"They would find out" she sobbed.

"But other people could have been hurt there! Other Muggleborns could have gone through the same thing you endured, you foolish little girl!" yelled Snape.

"NO! No one else was hurt! No one else was taken there!" she screamed back at him. "And how can you be certain?" asked Dumbledore. "I performed a spell in my fourth year, it was a spell to check how many people they had hurt and I was the only one" She answered, crying softly.

"Hermione, how many people knew of this?" asked Remus, "

Me, the priests, my brother and my parents" she paused, "and now you". "Hermione, I asked you earlier if you were abused and you said no, but what you just said, says that you were abused, and by your parents if they took you to that place, was the potion working" asked Sirius,

"Yes it was" she answered.

"Then why did you say you were not abused?" he asked once again.

"To say that I was abused implied the fact that I didn't deserve to be punished" she said once again.

"Hermione are you under the effect of the potion still?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes" she answered calmly. "Can I ask you one more question, after which you will be escorted to Madam Pomfrey for a medical examination?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes sir" she answered and nodded.

He paused, "Did you deserve to be punished?" he asked, the others in the room held their breaths waiting for her answer, she looks up at him, "Yes sir, I did" she answered.

Sirius swore under his breath and Remus punched the wall next to him. "Ok, thank you my dear, Sirius and Remus will escort you to the hospital wing now" he said.

------------------Back to Hermione's point of view-------------

Everything is clearing up again, while I was being questioned by the others everything was all floaty and now, now it is not. The potion is wearing off, and I realise that I am walking to the hospital wing with Remus and Sirius. Why though? I turn to them, "Why are we going to the hospital wing?" I ask. They look at each other before turning to me. "You're going to have an examination remember?" asks Remus, "I have an exam!" I shriek, "but I haven't revised or anything" I begin to panic.

Hey calm down 'Mione it's a physical exam, to check to make sure you aren't hurt anywhere, you don't have to revise" I look up at him, "but Sirius, I don't need a physical, I'm fine" I say, and turn to walk in the opposite direction. Sirius grabs hold of my arm and spins me around. "Hermione, after what you just told us, you can't expect us to just leave it at that can you? You need this examination to make sure there isn't any damage or anything" "But Sirius, I'm fine I don't need it at all" I say.

"Well, you don't have a choice" he says and begins to drag me to the hospital wing, with me struggling and shrieking all the way "Let me go! I'm fine!" I yell. I see Remus look at Sirius who nods, Remus raises his wand and then all there is, is darkness.

---------------------------Once again normal point of view-------------------------

Sirius lifts Hermione into his arms and continues on his way to the Hospital wing, all the while thinking about the young woman in his arms and thinking about the horrors she must have faced when she was a child.

After what seems like a lifetime of walking, but in fact is only a few minutes they finally arrive. Walking in they see Madam Pomfrey getting a bed ready, she looks up at them as they walk in "Ahh Sirius, could you please place Mrs. Snape on the bed please" she asks, and Sirius for once, does as he is told. "Thank you dear, now if you could please wait outside, while I do the examination, thank you". As they leave Madam Pomfrey begins to undress Hermione and put her into a gown. It is moments into the examination that she first burst into tears at the sight before her.#

MUST READ PLEASE! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story so far, I'm sorry to say that the next update may take a while, This is because in a week or so I am moving house and I need to get everything packed and transported over to the new place, so please stick with me, i will update i promise!


	12. please read!

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, i lost my laptop but have finnaly managed to buy a new one, im writing more chapters that will be coming soon. Thanks for waiting :D

jasmineleigh


	13. Chapter 12

Her back was covered in scratches, burns, cuts, and scars, the most painful being witch carved into the space between her shoulder blades. Whip marks also took up a majority of the room of her torso, the rest of her, such as legs and arms were remarkably clear, but obvious rope marks were seen on her wrists and ankles. Pictures were taken of every mark, and written about it detail and was then placed in a large folder that was nearly half full. Madam Pomfrey had cleaned and healed her back as best as she could but a lot of the skin was still marked and even her magic could not get rid of the carvings. She hung her head, for a child so young to go through so much, it was indescribable, and even worse that no one had noticed.

When she was finally finished she placed Hermione in some clean white nightwear that made her skin colour seem even paler, she was then covered with a red blanket, the colour of her house. Once finished she picked up her folder and calmly left the hospital wing. To the left of the doors sat Severus, the minute she walked through the doors he was up on his feet ready to ask what had happened, and how bad it was but one look at Madam Pomfrey's face had him remaining silent.

Madam Pomfrey then began to walk to the Headmasters office with her folder of findings, getting angrier and angrier with every step until she was stomping down corridors and up stairs, any students that got in her way took one look at her before jumping out of the way. She was furious; one of her favourite students who helped her out in the hospital wing was now in there, covered in bruises which from the look of things came from torture

She finally walked into the Headmasters office and slammed the door open. Throwing the folder at the Headmasters stunned face she screamed "How the hell was this not noticed before! Stupid bloody Muggles!" she then carried on muttering incoherently while drinking a glass of wine which Remus had given her.

Dumbledore read the folder getting sadder and sadder with every picture, "Poppy, how long would you say this has been going on?" he asked. She took one more gulp of wine before replying "From the amount of scars and healed cuts, I would say years. At least 10."This was met with a cry of outrage not only from the men in the room, but also from the portraits on the wall. "So since she was about 7?" asked Severus. She turned to him and replied "Yes, from the carving on her back an logical answer for that question Severus would be between the ages of 7 and 8 when children begin to show signs of magic." This made each of them feel even worse, she had been in pain every year at Hogwarts? No wonder she stayed there as much as she could. Poppy's wand began to beep alerting them to the fact that Hermione had awakened and was attempting to get out of bed.


	14. Chapter 13

When Hermione awoke, she found her self in the hospital wing with no recollection of how she got there. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. With a groan she sat up, painfully aware of her pounding head. She finally managed to sit all the way up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting to ready to stand. Before she had even a chance to leave the bed, the hospital wing's doors were thrown open and a stressed looking Madam Pomfrey ran in; followed by Remus, Sirius, Severus and Dumbledore.

She stared at them dumbfounded as they all came towards where she perched unsteadily on the edge of the bed. It was Madam Pomfrey who speaks first, "Young lady you lay right back down." she demands. "But…" Hermione began before she was cut off by Madam Pomfrey, "No buts Mrs Snape, you will lay down and you will rest! Do you understand?" "I feel fine though" Hermione moans. "Fine", smirks Poppy. "If you can get up and walk out of this hospital wing you are free to go." Amazed that Madam Pomfrey was allowing her to leave, she quickly got out of bed, took one step and promptly collapsed when a wave of dizziness washed over her. Severus managed to catch her before she injured herself, but her head still hurt, "OK, maybe I do need to rest a little." and she moaned, laying back down on the bed. She glumly lookes at Madam Pomfrey who looked like the cat that had got the cream.

"Mrs. Snape, I know is not the best time, but I need to ask you some more questions" said Dumbledore. "Albus…" cut in Poppy, but he silenced her with a look. "Where are the priests now?" he asked Hermione. She stared at him in horror, "How did…. I don't know what your talking about, I don't know any priests!" "Mrs. Snape we know what they did to you, we need to know where they are so that appropriate action can be taken against them." Hermione looked at him, seeming to be mentally weighing the pros, and cons of telling them. "TELL US NOW!" barked an impatient Severus Snape. "Dead", she shrieks in shock. They stared at her not expecting that answer; questions began to fire at her from all three men, "When?" "How?" "Who?" She tried to answer as many as she could but there were too many.

-----Hermione's point of view,

I stare at them as they ask me more questions; trying to answer them as fast as I can, "House fire" "Summer before last" but they keep asking me more rapid fire questions. My head is really pounding now, they need to stop throwing questions at me.,"STOP! Please stop!" I scream and thankfully they do, but its too late my head is throbbing and it hurts to much. I grip the sides of my head whimpering in pain "Hermione?" asks, Severus but the pain is too much for me to answer, I can feel my self slipping again. The pain causes me to lose control of my magic; all the glass items in the hospital wing explode and I feel only slight relief. As my pain continues, more magic is released, a stream of uncontrollable magic, more items shatter and everyone else in the room ducks for cover. The room begins to spin around and around until finally all there is, is darkness.

sorry but after this update the next one may take some time, my friend wants her laptop back :( so all the next few chapters are gonna be written on paper till, i can put them on the internet, my friend though has started to write a fic, her penname is weird-and-strange, and her fic is about hermione being bought by two death eaters, severus snape and antonin dolohov, a very unusual pairing :) please check it out if you have time :) thanks


End file.
